Captured
by QAM-Andy
Summary: [Completed] The Third Ending; final last chapter ever writen on this story is up, enjoy everyone!
1. Caught You

Captured  
  
It had been the second full moon on Gaea, about two months had passed. Hitomi stayed by Van and Merle's side, the three had just arrived at Palas nearly two hours ago. Once again meeting Allen, Van had grown tired and angry with the way Allen approached Hitomi. He had been too friendly with her and Van didn't like it, every chance Allen got he would nearly make a move on her. Van growled under his breath and used Merle as a diversion one too many times to get the suave knight away. Hitomi sighed for a brief moment as she noticed Van's hateful glare towards Allen. Could.. Could he be jealous? The thought made Hitomi smile inwardly, he was jealous, although Hitomi did like Allen something just wasn't right. Allen had flirted with Millerna right in front of both her and Van, but when she wasn't around it seemed almost like he was practicing on her. Hitomi sighed at the thought and turned away from the small group, she hadn't really paid any attention to what Allen and Van were going on about. A battle or war, one of the two, but she didn't care, right now she wanted fresh air. Merle followed after to keep watch, when Hitomi had left the room Van's conversation switched. Allen had growled at the fact that Van thought he was being a whore, as he so bluntly put it. The two boys where at it in no time, they seemed like children fighting over a toy.   
  
On the way to the courtyard Hitomi had over heard a bit of Van's talk to Allen and the way he was appositely whoring himself. The conversation just made her mad, the way they fought over her like.. like an object. She was so angry she had nearly ran the rest of the way outside, it was nice to know that they both liked her, but they had no right to treat her like a piece of meat. She hated it, sighing again she leaned back onto a large fountain and listened to the water, it was so peaceful outside. It almost made her forget about how much the boy's were being jerks.. Her thoughts where interrupted when she saw Merle out of the corner of her eye,  
  
"Are you here to baby-sit me?" Hitomi questioned, annoyance in her tone.  
"No, I just wanted.." Merle said pausing and backing away.  
"Merle?" Hitomi questioned as she turned seeing a pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows. "Merle.. Go get help.." Hitomi mumbled, her voice not wanting to make a sound.  
"I've come for my fight.." Dilandau chuckled un sheathing his sword, his grin widened watching her eyes widen with fear. "Your head is mine!" Dilandau growled lunging forward.  
  
Hitomi's eyes raced over to Merle as she gasped in horror, a Zaibach solder had knocked her unconscious. Hitomi gaze returned to Dilandau as he was upon her in seconds, she barely dodged his first attack. His sword grazing her gown as it slit down her left leg, she fell to the ground. Her mind raced trying to figure out why Van or Allen weren't here to help her, again Dilandau sliced his sword at her. This time cutting into her milky white skin, her shoulder in agony as the blood seeped through the gash. She had watched his eyes flare with the need to kill, she had backed herself up against the fountain and bracing herself for the final blow. A couple of seconds passed as she slowly opened her eyes to see Dilandau standing over her, his grin had faded from his face. His red eyes burned their way into her soul as she stared back at him, what was he doing?   
  
A smirk crossed his lips as he kneeled down grazing his fingertips over her wound. "You will make excitant bait." He said chuckling and licked the blood off his glove.   
  
************  
  
Hitomi groaned as she began to come to, the feeling of cold cement floor alerted her to the small cell she was in. Her eyes rose up finding herself chained to a wall, her hands bound above her head. She hissed at the pain in her shoulder, her clothes now tattered and bloody. Her eyes wandered along the dim lighted room, a chair sat on the other end of the room with a small table next to it. The shadows nearly hid the fact that Dilandau was sitting in that chair watching her, his red eyes hungry for blood. Hitomi shivered as she could hear him chuckle, a grin spreading across his pale lips. He stood and began to confront her, Hitomi squirmed, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. She could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer,   
  
"Well how do you like your accommodation..?" He asked in a low husky tone, he kneeled grabbing her chin. "Well, girl." He snapped making her look at him.  
"Let go of me." She hissed making him laugh, his gaze never changing. "Didn't you hear me!" She screeched and struggled to get him off.   
"Silence bitch!" He sneered, jerking her go. Her head rocking back and forth like a rag doll. As Dilandau just smirked, "I can see why Allen fancies you," He chuckled again as Hitomi looked up, her eyes fierce. She watched Dilandau laugh at her, "I'm sure he'll make you a proud whore." He scuffed, Hitomi gritted her teeth and spit in his face.  
"Fuck you!" She screamed and thrashed about. His eyes narrowed as he lashed out and smacked her hard across the face.  
"I'll make sure you'll get wiped for that!" He spat and stalked off.  
  
Hitomi shivered, her body aching, she listened to him walk out the room. Sighing slightly she tired to struggle free, her cheek throbbed with pain as well as her shoulder. Hitomi nearly wore herself out as she began to loose consciousness again, subconsciously she heard someone coming back into the room.   
  
************  
  
Merle's eyes flickered open, she glanced around seeing her surroundings, she was inside? Her mind wandered, how did she get inside? Her eyes lashed open as she leaped up remembering Dilandau was in the courtyard, suddenly a hand came to her shoulder and pushed her down. It was Van, she tired to speak but her voice just won't come out. She heard the door open and then Allen was standing next to Van, she could see there lips moving but no sound was emanating from them. Merle struggled to sit up,  
  
"Lord Van..!" She croaked out, Van jerked away from Allen and kneeled next to the bed. "Hitomi..!" She cried, "Where's Hitomi! Did.. Did you get her?" Van's gaze drifted away from hers.  
"Zaibach solders kidnapped her.." Allen began.  
"What? No," She said shaking her head, "Not the solders.."  
"What?" Van snapped up looking at her. "Who? Who took Hitomi!"   
"..D- Dilandau.." She murmured, both Van and Allen's eyes widened in horror.   
************  
Hitomi drifted in and out of consciousness. Her eyes weary and her body sore, she couldn't see straight. The smell of her own blood hung heavy in the air, her wound had gotten worse, lifting her head up as much as she could she got a good look at her injured shoulder and gagged at the sight of it. Her eyes then wandered to the same man who had brought her there, he was sitting across the room, his eyes staring at her. He sniffed the air and grinned at the sent of blood, how long had he sat there and watched.. Hitomi wondered. He sat up obviously noticing she had come to, but he made no motion to move. He just sat there and watched her,   
  
"D- Do I have to be chained..?" She groaned loud to him earning a chuckle. "I can't get away in my current position… being injured and all.."   
  
Hitomi didn't know how long she had been there, it felt as if she had been kidnapped for months. Sighing she lowered her gaze to the floor, the sudden sound of foot steps coming closer to her made her look up. Dilandau was holding a glass of raspberry wine, the kind she have had at Palas. She was so thirsty. Hitomi couldn't even remember the last time she had something to drink, licking her dry lips she kept her gaze on his glass. If it only took her two glasses to get drunk how many could it take him to, and if he was drunk maybe she could get him to give her something to drink or better yet unlock her chains. Dilandau stared down at her and smirked, he placed the glass under her nose. She breathed in the sweet smell of the liquid and only hungered for it more, damn him. He was teasing her, and doing a damn good job of it too. Hitomi gulped and looked into his eyes with her own, he stared at her, the drink in his hand staying there. Suddenly he smirked and stood up,  
  
"Want some?" He asked in an almost civil tone, Hitomi nodded slowly.   
  
Dilandau lowered the glass to her lips and just when she could get a taste of it he pulled away. Hitomi's eyes stared at the glass as he through it at her, the glass shattering against the wall next to her head. The raspberry liquid flying everywhere on her, her clothes dying the color of the liquid, she helplessly licked her lips and catching what she could in her mouth. The broken glass sat on her shoulders and in her lap, she sat there trying to drink the droplets off her now wet hair when she hissed in pain. The wine stung in her open wound, the alcohol stinging as it entered the gash on her shoulder blade. A moan escaped her lips as Dilandau turned to stare at her panting, hissing expression. He picked up the wine bottle from the table and looked back at her with a crazed grin, Hitomi shivered in the damp cell. His twisted smile seemed to get worse every step he took closer to her. Hitomi turned her head to the side and shielded her eyes preparing for another bath in the liquid, instead he kneeled down in front of her. She felt his hand grab her chin and force her to look at him, the bottle in hand he squeezed her cheeks and started to pore the wine into her mouth.   
  
Hitomi coughed as he kept pouring it all down her throat, she shook her head and spit it back at him hitting his coat. Dilandau's expression didn't change, in fact he grinned evilly at her. His thumb stroking the side of her face, Hitomi gulped having a bad feeling about this. She tried to pull away or struggle, but he was just so much stronger than her. The bottle smashed against the wall above her, the wine drizzling down her back. He still held the broken glass in hand as he grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her forward. His eyes always stayed the same, he then brought his hand up to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth. Again Hitomi had a really bad feeling about this, when she thought it was a good idea for him to be drunk she took it back.   
  
His hand from her face grazed passed her ear and onto her neck, he jerked her forward, his lips a mere inches from hers. Hitomi froze, he was going to rape her. (Authors note: People with weak constitutions should stop reading) Hitomi couldn't remember when the last time she was scared more, and now her innocence was going to be stolen by this psycho killer. He breathed onto her lips, the broken bottle was directly pressed against her throat. If she tried to pull free or even away she would be killed on in pact. Her green eyes stared into his murderous red ones, his hand gripped the back of her head tightly as his lips attached themselves to hers. He forcefully shoved his tongue into her mouth, Hitomi tried her hardest to resist, but he over powered her. Hot streams of tears rolled down her cheeks as the bottle dropped from his other hand and tore the front half of her dress clear off her torso. His hand lashed out grabbing her, feeling her roughly, Hitomi wanted so much to pass out. His other hand from behind her head tugged on her hair banging her head back against the wall hard. She moaned in pain.   
  
His kisses proceeded down her jaw line and stopped, he pulled back, her eyes dulling. She barely had enough strength to lift her head up when she saw that he was unlocking her wrists. Her tears continued to fall, she want him to leave her there and never come back. She would be gladly wiped or left alone in a dark cell far away from him. Dilandau scooped Hitomi into his arms and walked out of the room, she hadn't even noticed where they were going. The only thing she could see in the dark room they had entered was a bed. She wanted so badly to scream for help or run away from him or even unconscious for what was to follow next.   
  
He placed her down into the soft silk sheets, her bruised and bloodied body screamed in pain. Her head lie on one side, she could even look at him. In the background she could hear the sound of clothes hitting the cement floor, she could feel him climb onto the bed. His body hung over hers, his eyes stared down at her body, the smell of blood was still fresh on her skin. His hands straighten her out so that she was lying flat on her back, ever so gently his hand touched her face. She almost looked at him, the sight of his pale naked flesh was enough to make her vomit. He had gotten off the bed at that point, Hitomi stayed still, again the bed weighed down at one end. Dilandau slowly sliced away her clothes, she laid naked below him, her head to one side still refusing to look at him. He placed his hands onto her legs and parted them, Hitomi glanced to the door wanting so badly to have someone walk in and yet no one did.   
  
Hitomi had braced herself for the impact, she would not let him have the satisfaction of her enjoying it. She gritted her teeth and waited, but instead of ending it he laid down on top of her and force her head to turn and look at him. Her eyes were dulled, his eyes stared into hers, his eyes were the same, the thirst for blood was as strong as ever. Dilandau pressed his lips against hers and replenished her saliva with his own, he continued to stare into her eyes. Hitomi's eyes filled with tears as they spilled down her cheeks, she watched his grin creep across his lips as he licked a tear form her cheek.   
  
He grinned evilly and again started to kiss down her jaw line, Hitomi's mind screamed, he hadn't done anything yet. Get away! Find some kind of strength, Hitomi's eyes began to come into focus as she started to struggle slightly. The more she struggle the more Dilandau chuckled at her weak attempts. Finally Hitomi found the strength she longed for and pushed him off for a brief second, she rolled the opposite way and tried to run for it. No matter how much she wanted her legs to move they wouldn't budge, she fell to her knees and crawled to the door.   
  
Dilandau rubbed his jaw where she managed to knee him in the face and got up. He chuckled and walked after her, he kneeled down grabbing her leg and pulling her to him. He laughed as she really began to struggle, he pulled her back to the bed, she started to beg and plead. Hitomi scratched at his hand holding her wrist as she was flung onto the bed,  
  
"Do you put up this much of a fight when you whore for Allen?" He chuckled as Hitomi tired to punch or kick him away.   
  
But Dilandau managed to pin her wrists over her head and pin her down. He licked her from her stomach up to her lips, and grinned as she struggled even more. Suddenly Hitomi's struggles where no more as he smacked her and beat her until she stopped fighting, which didn't take long. He chuckled evilly and got what he wanted from her, her struggles where a thing of the past as she bit her lip and tired her best not to enjoy what horrible thing he was doing to her.   
  
************  
  
Van had used Hitomi's dosing technique to find where Dilandau had her, he took off in Escaflowne and flew towards Zaibach headquarters. It hadn't taken him long after his mind found the giant invisible floating ship, he docked and fought off everyone who came his way. He then tired looking in the room his brother hand once put him in when he was on the floating fortress. Van ran down one hall and into another, where was she? He paused and looked for her with his mind, he saw her frightened face and ran towards the direction it came from.   
  
When Van had found the room Dilandau had Hitomi he nearly broke down the door finding Dilandau putting on his jacket. Van charged towards the albino and missed him as he crashed into the bed behind him, and that's when he saw Hitomi. She just lied there, her body used, beaten and bloodied, Van's eyes widened in horror. He turned to Dilandau and sliced his arm clear off his body in pure rage, Dilandau screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Van shielded his sword and picked Hitomi into his arms, blanket and all. He jumped over Dilandau's body and summoned Escaflowne to him. He boarded Escaflowne and flew back towards Palas.  
  
When he arrived back at Palas he ran in caring Hitomi in his arms, he nearly knocked down Allen in the hall. The older man followed Van until he came to his own room, he looked at Allen.  
  
"Get a doctor!" He yelled and placed Hitomi onto his bed. "Hitomi..!" He called shaking her slightly.   
  
Hitomi remained silent she hadn't moved since Van had rescued her. Her eyes showed a hollow shell of her former self.   
  
fin 


	2. Note

Hello everyone! I know that a lot of people would like me to write more to "captured", but right now my laptop died and I'm trying very hard to fix it. On the other hand I will be writing a couple Bonus chapters to "captured" for anyone who wants to read them. But as a warning, I gotta say, when I wrote "captured" I was in a really good writing mood and basically I can't promise that these new chapters will be as good as the first one. So please bare with me. Oh! And one more thing, the next chapter will hopefully come out on or after Mothers Day. Thanks for waiting patiently, I appreciate all the.. umm good stuff ya say. Thanks! ~Andy 


	3. Broken

Broken  
  
His mind was a blur; no it couldn't be true. Van's heart sank as Merle mentioned Dilandua's name; Dilandau had Hitomi. Out of the whole Zaibach army Hitomi was captured by. by that psycho pyro maniac. At that moment Van knew he had to get her back, and right now! Without another word Van turned on his heel and ran to the hanger and into Escaflowne.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore, the one thing that he truly cared about, if he knew it himself or not, had been taken away. In the back of Van's subconscious he could faintly hear Allen's voice, but he couldn't care about him right now. The only thing on his mind was Hitomi..  
  
It was as if it were all a horrible nightmare, Van wasn't even sure to how it happened. It felt like he was moving in a dream, one minute he could see her happy smiling face in his mind and then there she was lying motionless on a bed. He knew Dilandau was still in the room, his body was a mere opaque shadow compared to the heart shattering sight Hitomi was in.  
  
Van's eyes became a blurry mess as he watched Dilandau's lips move and yet no sound emitted from them.  
  
It was like time slowed down to the point where nothing in the room mattered but Hitomi. Her visible state churned his stomach making him cringe involuntarily and yet, her appearance wasn't anything next to those lifeless eyes.  
  
It was then Van realized, his body was moving before his brain could register it. His sword gripped tightly in his right hand as his eyes came in focus to the crimson blood dripping from the tip of his blade.  
  
Van heard only his own breathing aside from the agonizing blood filled screams coming from behind him. Again his body moved as he swooped in taking Hitomi into his arms and exhaling only after he knew she was still alive. Her heartbeat was a soft thudding, but it was still there.  
  
He turned feeling the world around him crumble and the still silent cries of pain dying down as the Dragon slayer loss conciseness.  
  
***********  
  
He could see Palas now and yet moments before he was on that giant floating fortress. Escaflowne landed and yet, if Van hadn't noticed his body was flying without the thrusting of his wings and just the power of his heart, he might have realized he had done the impossible.  
  
***********  
  
The blond knight sat in a deep blue chair near the main hall, his white- gloved fingertips drumming the armrest impatiently as he awaited the return of Van and Hitomi. The cat girl at his side twitched as her ears perked up on top of her head and had nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Van.  
  
His breathing was deep and ragged, his clothes torn and bleeding. Yet he never took a second to care, his eyes snapped over to Allen as he yelled for a doctor.  
  
The quick-footed cat girl sprung off to alert Palas' youngest Princess, Princess Millerna. Allen could barely keep up with the speeding Van as he spout out directions to a near by room.  
  
Seconds had passed like hours for Van as he finally laid Hitomi down. No words were spoken between the two men as they awaited the arrival of the cat girl.  
  
No sooner had they arrived when; Merle dashed in with the Princess behind her. Millerna rushed to the bedside and began straight away with her diagnosis. The two girls shared a quick nod and Merle took both Van and Allen out.  
  
***********  
  
The bathroom shouted in steam concealing the shadowy figure departing from their bath. A white towel hung loosely around the pale solder's waist. Even through the hot stream perpetrating onto the mirror, his figure stood out like a hot iron.  
  
Red eyes reflected the image of a young albino as he ran his right hand across the fogged mirror. He stared at his reflection, the look of bloodlust disappearing with a pair of tanned arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
His eyes casting down into green-eyed oceans that he could drown in forever, those eyes only staring lovingly into his own. His left hand caressing the cheek to the emerald-eyed goddess below him.  
  
His crimson eyes widened with wonder as the lips of his enemy's met his. 'Hitomi?'  
  
***********  
  
Dilandau's eyes opened in a flash as blinding lights forced them closed again. Barely having enough strength to move he turned his head to gaze at a dozen or more sorcerers standing over him, tinkering with his body.  
  
***********  
  
The large oak doors opened alerting the Knight and King, a cat girl dove into the worried arms of her Lord. Millerna slowly sat down near the doors, which had closed once more. Her sad eyes making the two men worse in their conditions. Van then noticed both Millerna and his own attire, was he injured when he went to save Hitomi? Where had all this blood come from?  
  
With a ragged sigh Millerna began to speak, "She'll live, there were many abrasions and bruises, but she'll live.."  
  
Allen took a thankful breath but noticed Van's still worried expression. Did he miss something?  
  
"However.. she's missing a lot of blood from one of the larger gashes on her right shoulder.." She then took in another heartbreaking sigh. "Sh-.. she seems to be bleeding from causes unknown.." Millerna's eyes darted to the ground.  
  
"Millerna? Princess Millerna?!" Allen dashed to her side.  
  
"I doubt she'll ever be the same.." Millerna all but sobbed.  
  
Van's fist clenched with fear and pain as he strode past the fallen Princess and entered Hitomi's room. Merle scurried up to the door and stopped fearing the sight she witnessed.  
  
(AN: Well I hope you like it, sorry if it's a little short, but hey. I'll see if I can't make the next one longer, I'm having fun either way. =3 Blarg.. I'll most likely add pretty soon! Oh and I don't normally do cliff hangers.. but hell. is this even considered a cliff hanger? ) 


	4. Untitled

Untitled  
  
It was all a haze, kinda like the feeling when you have cotton in your mouth, but it was allover. Slowly crimson eyes fluttered open, the dim lit room comforting his tired eyes. But wait where was he?   
  
Struggling to sit up he turned his head to see Chesta silently snoozing in a chair by the door. The med bay..? His eyes once again saw the inside of his eyelids again as a memory was returning to him.   
  
Honey brown hair, big green eyes staring up at him worriedly. An arm around his waist, his own around a small framed figure next to him, murmuring softly to him. Asking if he was going to make it.   
  
Who was that figure caring for him? He couldn't make out who it was, big green eyes now shading into soft blue pools, short sandy hair covered forehead. No longer was he lost in thought,  
  
"Chesta..?"   
  
Across the room eyelashes whipped open as the Dragon Slayer ran to the aide of his master.  
  
********  
  
A violently shaking fist , a slumped posture and crystal tears rolling down tan cheeks. Merle paused at the door her concerned eyes flooding with heartbreaking tears. Gently two gloved hands found themselves onto her now quivering shoulders, the blond Knight slowly drawing the young girl back into the doctors presence.   
  
"Lord Van.." Was the worried whimper from the cat girl.   
  
********  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" Growled the angered man in bed as he struggled again to move or sit up.  
  
"Lord Dilandau- sama, you shouldn't try to move yet." Chesta said quickly advancing to his masters aide.   
  
"Shut up!" He barked finally maneuvering his left arm to push him into a sitting position.   
  
The crimson eyed slayer hunched forward placing his right arm onto his pale sweaty face. His hand cold to the touch as he finally realized the metal claw attached to his person. Eyes widening in pure horror as his hysterical screams echoed the halls of the vone.   
  
********  
  
He stayed there, right there by her side. One hand holding hers as though it would bring her back to life, her dead-like eyes continuing to stare out into nothingness.   
  
Hitomi.. Van's mind whispered. He hadn't left her side since he came back into her room to realize she may never be the fun loving girl he'd known and loved. Again Van's mind echoed her name as the thought traced over it, love? Could he possibly bring her back with his love he harnessed for her deep in the voided space of his heart.   
  
The door creaked open once more, his hearing picking up on the lightly padding footsteps of his pink haired companion. She kneeled down next to him on his left side, he could smell the fresh sent of tears she had wept for him as well as Hitomi.   
  
"Van-sama.." She silently murmured.   
  
His head rose slightly to gaze at the one other person he cared about most, to see that she was here for him. A small smile graced his gloomy physique as Merle sighed in relief to see that he had acknowledged her existence. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and cried for their friends life.   
  
**~~**~~**  
  
He wanted to crumble to the ground and sleep to forget the harsh world he had been brought up in. To stop having to stare into those empty eyes that tore at his chest, but as much as he wished he could erase such a scene from his mind, he couldn't tear his gaze away. And so he merely stayed near her, never moving, never speaking. As the only signs of life.. Slid silently down her tanned cheeks.  
  
His mind snapped awake, as he gripped her hand tightly, his eyes searching hers for any recognition or signs of life. Perhaps this was it, all these hours he had stayed by her side watching her, praying she would be alright. He rose from his place next to her bedside and pulled her into his arms gently as he rocked her form back and forth murmuring softly into her ear.   
  
"Hitomi.."  
  
********  
  
To his amazement the albino's screams had ceased and now slowly the dragon slayer crept next to his master. Chesta worried beyond belief that he would not be bombarded with pain from his own masters hands.   
  
"Lord D- Dilandau- sama..?" He hesitantly quivered standing ideally next to his heaving master.   
  
"Wha.. What Have They DONE!" He screeched from the top of his lungs.  
  
The albino's eyes widening in horror to find Chesta standing over him, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder and yet the albino did nothing to shake him off. He merely turned to gaze into those concerned eyes, those blue concerned eyes that stuck in his memories.   
  
"Chesta.." He said tiredly, "Chesta, what.."   
  
"Lord Dilandau- sama was attacked." He quickly stated, the albino's eyes drifting up wards and then to his arm. "And injured by the.. The dragon.."   
  
********  
  
Van held her body to his own, caressing her limp body, whispering to her that he'd never leave her side again. Telling her to come back to him, telling her that he'd protect her and telling her that.. That he loved her.  
  
A few more tears slid down her now moist cheeks and yet Van had cease to notice, his grip on her shifting as he rested his cheek to her head. His lips gently placing a delicate kiss on top of her head, his nose taking in the sent of her, loving and cringing with hatred as the slayers sent was entwined with hers.   
  
Van had stayed rocking the fragile body in his arms as something sparked between them, he hadn't noticed it at first, but then as softly as it happened the first time he heard it again.  
  
"..Van.."   
  
Authors Note:  
  
Dun. Dun. DUN! Sorry this took so long.. Blarg, it's just that I just got out of a major writing block and I don't want to add anything to this. Also I apologize for it being so short, but I think I'll start on the next. *sigh* I was originally going to have this one be the last, but oh well. 


	5. Life

Loathes Death  
  
He had sent Chesta away wanting to be alone, alone with his new body, his mechanical arm. He looked down into his hands, left to and the right and back again. First flexing the left and then the right, his hands, they were so different now. Not only his hands, but arms as well.   
  
Crossing his arms he flinched at the cold metal clashing, pressing itself into his bare chest. Now he was like Folken, he to was changed to save his life.   
  
Dilandau slid down into the warm blankets that surrounded him, his back pressed tightly against soft white pillows. Unconsciously he ran his hand over the tan blanket, watching as visions flashed in his head.   
  
Visions of her.  
  
**~**~**  
  
He was starting to remember it now, remembering her salty tan skin as he ran his tongue from her navel to her lips. He remembered her frightened and horrified look as he beat her until those eyes of hers would die down into life less shadows.   
  
Closing his eyes briefly he could feel the sensation of it all, the seen playing as if it was still happening. She tasted so good, he smirked to himself as he re-opened those cold crimson eyes. Yes she tasted very sweet; like of the sweetest wines.   
  
Wine? Yes he could recall drinking some as well as pouring a bottle down her own throat. What could have come over him, he was going to use her as bate and nothing else. And yet, yet even now after everything else he could remember from that time, he wanted her still.   
  
He wanted to feel the warm flesh beneath him once more, the sweet taste of her blood as he bit her bottom lip so he could have better access to her mouth. The feeling of her closeness weather she wanted it or not, and when that thought ran through his mind he could still hear her muffled screams of pain as she forced herself not to comply with what he was doing to her.   
  
By her screams alone he could tell she was fresh, she was no whore, he knew that. She was as pure as he had been before he had taken her.   
  
His thoughts stopped. He had been a.. As she was the same, he had given and stolen her innocence and what innocence he had to offer.   
  
He had given the enemy, his enemy, his virginity.   
  
He hadn't realized until now, true there were many females on the vone and in the Zaibach army and yet his virginity had stayed in tack. Though he had been overly occupied in teaching and training his dragon slayers to be the best and yet in the end, it had to be his enemy.   
  
However after all he'd been through, even after what little innocence he had to give away and what he had stolen in return; he was none more pleased to agree with himself that he wanted her back.   
  
Dilandau wanted to keep her, to hold onto what new connection he had started with her.. As unfortunate as it sounds he even began to feel the guilt wash over him as he remembered everything he'd done to her.   
  
But this time it will be different, this time he'd make her his; mind, body and soul.  
  
********   
  
Van's heart nearly skipped a beat. He quickly, but gently turned her so that he could look into the beaten eyes of his former friend. Her tan cheeks moist and eyes still looking off as if into nothingness.   
  
Had he dreamed it? Or was she really trying to come back to him. Take a deep breath Van. He thought to himself,  
  
"..H- Hitomi?" His voice racked a bit, hoarse from hours of not speaking to anyone.   
  
Slowly as if it were a doll coming to life, her eyes began to gloss and come into focus. He gasped lightly as her fingers that he laced with his own tightened.   
  
Her lips parted and moved as if she was speaking without voicing herself aloud. Her dried cheeks once again moistened by a single tear trickling down her cheek; without even thinking Van pulled and closed the distance between them, ridding her tear with a kiss.   
  
He could hear her gasp, even lightly as a pulled away. Her large broken eyes in complete focus as she closed them tightly and throwing her arms around his waist hugging him in a tight embrace.   
  
**~**~**  
  
At first Van couldn't comprehend the fact that Hitomi had snapped out of it or further more berried her face into his chest and had begun to cry.   
  
His arms engulfed her, wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her further into him. He placed his chin down on top of her head and cried his own silent tears.   
  
**~**~**   
  
He could hear the muffled sobs as he groggily woke up, laying on his side he felt the presence of another. A warm and yet shivering body laid quaking into his frame, his arms tightened around the small body momentarily as he looked down at the honey brown hair nuzzled into his chest.   
  
He couldn't remember getting into this position.   
  
Another moment passed as he laid quietly next to, or rather smashed into the recovering Hitomi. Van paused for a moment wondering how long he had stayed like this, for all he knew Hitomi could still be thinking she was with that psycho.   
  
Gently he maneuvered his left hand under her chin and rose it up. Even with her eyes bloodshot she was still beautiful, but no words were spoken as they stared at each other.   
  
Her tussled shaggy hair covered more of her large wondering eyes as he was questioning the fact on weather or not to speak.   
  
What would a person in this position say?   
  
Weakly he smiled down at her, his chocolate brown eyes comforting the very soul that was only a few hours ago torn to pieces.   
  
"..Van.." She whispered as if I awe, her eyes focusing more each passing moment. "VAN!"   
  
Hitomi dove her face into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly behind his back, clutching his dry bloodied shirt.   
  
"Van, Van, Van." She murmured over and over. (oh god the sap) "I thought.." She began hoarsely. "I thought you were a dream." Her viper grip loosened as her breathing slowed and suddenly stopped.   
  
********  
  
Dilandau stalked down a hall and into another, his pace and strides one and the same. Chesta following closely behind, suddenly his master stopped all movement and stood still.   
  
Hesitantly he moved to place a hand to his shoulder, but the sudden movement ended in disaster as Dilandau collapsed.   
  
His body slumping forward and collided with the harsh and metal floor. Chesta immediately jumped to his side.  
  
********  
  
"Hitomi?… Hitomi!" Van called shaking her limp body. "HITOMI!"   
  
The sudden cry alarmed the near by knight as he ran into the room to find Van leaning over Hitomi's body. His hands placed over her heart and then he realized Van had done this once before; the time her heart had stopped.   
  
(AN: Yay, done another one. Finally I got a chance to explain my poor writing style from the first chapter. Poor Dilandau falling for the enemy.. =3 Oh! One more thing, to all of my readers; I hope you found the meaning in the title, its kinda like a play on words, you know a secret message. Thanks for reading and um, yeah.. ^-^) 


	6. Request

Request  
  
His body felt heavy, the soft murmurs of voices were close, he could also feel the presence of another. Tiredly he slowly maneuvered around finding his company in silence as he sat up abruptly.   
  
Three sorcerers, Chesta and Folken. He could still sense a deep pain with in his chest, a heart trenching emotion as though any minute now he would find himself rolling over and dying. The feeling was enough to make someone go mad.   
  
Raising his free hand, he placed it over his heart and gasping to himself as he felt the beating of another heart. Two heartbeats? Panic shrouded Chesta's form as he rushed to his masters side, Dilandau met his worried slayers eyes. What was happening?   
  
Again he had felt it, the low thudding of another heart beside his own as if someone else was sharing his body with him. Suddenly the slow thudding stopped as if it had secede to begin with, and a new feeling of horror rose to Dilandau's pale demeanor. He could feel his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head and his body beginning to convulse. What was happening to him?   
  
**~**~**  
  
Vaguely he could hear voices in panic, movement all around him and then, a feeling of complete warmth. A warmth that spread over his entire body, a warmth that came from the middle of his chest. Suddenly he felt something hard pushing into him, he tried to regain consciousness, but something was slowing his movement.   
  
Now he felt it again, the same thrust, the same as before but something was different. The second thudding in his chest returned and a feeling of utter pain shot through him. An aguish so great, that only death could ease the pain.  
  
His blurry eyes began to take focus, someone was hovering over him. Someone oddly familiar…  
  
A gasp swiftly came over him and there he was plain as day, Van.   
  
**~**~**  
  
The sight of him made Dilandau's heart raced in his chest, he struggled to gain control, wondering why his body was not responding to his wishes. It was if he were paralyzed or something and what the hell was Van doing here?!   
  
He closed his eyes immediately regaining control of his body and lunging forward to strike Van down.   
  
However when he did realize who he was strangling confusion fled to his face and a very horrified Chesta was begging him to come to his senses.  
  
**~**~**  
  
Folken had sent him to his room. Of all the nerve, Dilandau was ready to strike out at the next moving object. Unfortunately that was the uneasy slayer who had stepped in to check with his master.   
  
"Chesta.. Get. Out. Of. HERE!" Dilandau roared.   
  
Chesta gulped but stayed instead of doing what he was told. At this Dilandau began to laugh, and laugh insanely. The mere sight of his master going crazy drove the young slayer from the room. Then and only then Dilandau began to question his own sanity,  
  
"What the hell is going on..?" He murmured to himself.   
  
"I would also like to know, Dilandau." Came a voice from behind the confused general.   
  
"Folken." The albino growled. "Get the hell out of here."   
  
The blue haired man chuckled and seated himself at a near by table. Dilandau watched as the older man poured a glass of vino for himself and raised his glass to him in a toast.   
  
He took a sip of the red liquid and returned his gaze towards the young general. His eyes turned cold as he threw the glass at the albino across from him,  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Dilandau? Capturing the enemy and then sleeping with them? Is this some kind of new hobby for you? Will you be sleeping with my brother next?!" He watched the anger rise and fall in the eyes of boy across from him. "You have better have a good explanation for this."   
  
Dilandau sat in complete silence. His eyes just as emotionless as his facial figure. Folken then got up and walked towards the door, he stopped before he left completely.  
  
"Dilandau I will be expecting a full explanation for this by the end of today." With that he left the albino to his thoughts.   
  
********  
  
It was a long and tiring process, but she finally had a heartbeat. At this Van was both physically and mentally tired, but he finally had her back.   
  
**~**~**  
  
Now he watched over her once again; Millerna had said that she was stable and quiet possibly would wake within the day. This was both pleasing and agonizing. What if her heart stopped again? What then? Sighing Van sat cross-legged next to her futon.   
  
**~**~**  
  
He remembered getting up and moving next to her, but when he woke up he was laying next to her and she was awake. Her dead lifeless eyes no longer staring off into the distance, but now drearily glistening with life. She gave him a weak smile and a small hi.  
  
Van smiled back, finally he had his Hitomi back. His Hitomi.. Sitting up straight he gently pulled Hitomi towards him, he could tell the movement had hurt her as she visibly cringed. But his being this close to her seemed to calm and silence her hissing breath. Tenderly he cupped her cheek in his hands and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.   
  
"Never again will I let anything happen to you.." Van silently whispered.   
  
********  
  
Many hours had the young general took to consider what explanation he could give to Folken. It had been completely mind bending to think of such an excuse to give to his Lord.   
  
Pacing, Dilandau had thought that possibly if he told Folken what real purpose he wanted with the girl, then just maybe, just maybe he could…  
  
Wait, what was he thinking!? He couldn't go after her, damn that woman! Turning his brain to mush, making him want her. No way in hell was he going to put himself at anymore risk for that vixen. However that night, Dilandau found himself marching up to Folken and demanding the use of his men in another capturing. Dilandau would not take no for an answer, he was going to have that woman if it killed him.   
  
Nevertheless Folken obliged the crazed albino in his mission and left the love sick general to his planning.   
  
(AN: Duh, dun, DUN! Uh-oh, Dilly's gunna do something stupid.. Well I gotta tell ya I'm sorry this took so long and I personally was forcing myself to get it done. However I will be leaving on the 19th, (this Friday) I'll be away for about 2 weeks. During this time I would like to inform you that I've figured out how to end this ever ending story. Personally the idea came from a friend of mine, who doesn't like the anime itself, but her idea was.. Well excellent and the next chapter of "Captured" Will be its last. I'll be writing all this week and if possibly I'll try and get it out before I go. If not then you'll get it when I return. Arg.. So umm.. Yeah and um.. That's all.) 


	7. Finale

Finale  
  
He had it, finally he had his plan. Now no one, not Allen, not EscaFlowne, not even Van could stand in the way. The albino suddenly began to laugh, an insane laughter that rang through the vone like never before.   
  
"Try and stop me now VAN!"   
  
********  
  
A cold shudder ran through, straight up and down Hitomi's spine. Her teeth chattered with the feeling that only Dilandau himself could cause, her continuous shivering had well awoken the sleeping King next to her.   
  
**~**~**  
  
Van could feel something gently shaking besides him, he subconsciously thought what it could be; only Hitomi and himself where in the room..   
  
Van bolted straight up only to stare in the wide eyed Hitomi as she shivered in fear for what crazed laughter had been spinning in her head.   
  
"..Hitomi?" He called, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.   
  
The sudden touch made her jump and sigh in complete relief that it was only Van at her side. She gave him her best smile, which in fact couldn't fool anyone.   
  
"Hitomi what's wrong?" Van asked again, this time his words heavily laced with concern.  
  
"D- Dilandau.. I can hear him.." She murmured.   
  
Chocolate eyes hardened as he took hold of her, wrapping his strong arms around her fragile body. He didn't think that she would embrace him back as her arms encircled around his waste.   
  
"I'll never let him get you, ever again."   
  
**~**~**  
  
It had been a while since the last time he saw Allen, the blond knight smiled warmly at the young King. Allen knew he could never win Hitomi's heart now and so now he befriended the King as they awaited outside her room.   
  
Slowly the door opened as Millerna stepped out, she looked happy but her in her eyes she couldn't hide the tiredness that begged her to give into sleep.   
  
"She'll be fine," Millerna paused as she then directed her words towards Van. "Give her some time to breathe."   
  
**~**~**  
  
In the days that followed Hitomi slowly began to recover, her mind however was a completely different thing. Some days she refused getting out of bed, fearing Dilandau would appear and steal her away again. Van really began to worry when she would tell him she could hear him- his thoughts in her head, see his fights, wake up mornings seeing blood everywhere.   
  
Thankfully Van stayed by her side; helping her, getting or doing any and everything for her. Days would go by and she'd be the same old happy Hitomi, and to others she'd be so weak and frail she couldn't even get out of bed. On these days Van could have sworn her skin would be paler than usual, or sparkles of red could be found in her eyes.   
  
Being so close and having Van's gentle touch to guide Hitomi back to health made their relationship stronger. During one of Hitomi's better days, the two could be found strolling timidly hand in hand. Unfortunately one afternoon in the garden Van realized Hitomi's complexion looked almost ill.   
  
Insisting that she should have a check up Van took Hitomi to see Millerna.  
  
In doing so the young doctor became very worried, at first glance Hitomi looked fine. However with further observation she looked like she had been physically abused. Truth of the matter was Hitomi should have recovered from any and all wounds left by Dilandau, but these were almost abnormal.  
  
She had cuts and bruises all up and down her back and legs. Small abrasions covered her right arm from her elbow to her shoulder. The wilting of her hair and the discoloration of her eyes were easier to explain than the strange condition her body was in. However Millerna thought it would be better to discuss this alone with Van,  
  
"Nothing to serious to be concerned with." Millerna lied waving her right hand. "The wilting of your hair is probably a sign of shock or distress caused from you time on the vone. As for the red in her eyes, I'm not to sure how to explain that but she can recover from the pale skin. In other words she's fine."   
  
"Told you." Hitomi sighed with a weak smile.  
  
"Can't I show concern for those I care for?" Van questioned.   
  
Giggling Millerna shooed Hitomi off keeping Van to ask him privately about Hitomi's physical condition.   
  
"Van, Hitomi hasn't been doing anything strenuous has she?" Millerna asked her voice tinted with worry.  
  
"No, why? What's wrong?"   
  
"Well I wasn't sure if I wanted to mention this in front of Hitomi, but there seems to be cuts and bruises all over her back and legs. Including her right arm, are you sure she hasn't fallen or anything?"   
  
"I'm positive, I'm around her all the time. If she'd fell I would have known."  
  
"Well given that I don't even know what to make of it, or importantly how they got there," Millerna sighed, "Van, I want you to just keep an extra eye on her and if anything happens let me know."  
  
Van nodded and left to catch up with Hitomi.  
  
********  
  
He had been fiercely training himself, mind, body and soul. A full week straight, never stopping, never slowing his pace; preparing himself and making sure he was unbeatable.   
  
Mastering the sword was easy, killing your enemy and taking back the girl was another.   
  
**~**~**   
  
All the slayers stuck to their basic training and gradually one by one Dilandau beat each of them. After testing himself against twelve to one and winning, he knew that he could defeat his greatest opponent.   
  
Now his master plan was complete, all he had to do now was wait. Wait for the perfect moment, weakness, day, night, hour- and attack!  
  
**~**~**  
  
"Chesta," Miguel called. "is he serious about this?"   
  
"I don't know." He shrugged sheepishly.   
  
"You should, you spend enough time around him to know." The brunet sneered.   
  
Frowning, Chesta turned to reply but was immediately silenced- as well as the rest of them- by the insane laughter their master cackled.   
  
**~**~**  
  
He had done it! At last he could kill the bastard who cut off his arm. Now he could have his revenge on Van, the smug little King that had broken into his chamber, sliced his arm off and stole his property.   
  
He could now end it all, end all the visions that clouded his head, thoughts and dreams. Instead of happy visions of his enemy in the arms of his woman, Dilandau could charge in there and take Van down; slicing off all his appendages off and take Hitomi back.  
  
Yes, he will take her back and make her his…  
  
********  
  
He didn't know how it happened, one minute he was walking down the main hall and next the whole front half of Palas was crawling with Dragonslayers. Guards right and left getting killed.   
  
Allen's mind darted to one name, Hitomi.  
  
**~**~**  
  
Dilandau had finally attacked Palas, he let his men fan out killing whom ever they pleased. He himself was only looking for Hitomi and of course Van.  
  
Confidently he strolled down a silent hallway, each couple of feet there was another door. One by one he opened doors in search for his green eyed goddess.   
  
About the fifth door down he had found her, she was going through something on the bed. As he entered and closed the door behind him she moved next to a full length mirror.  
  
She was even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her.  
  
**~**~**  
  
Hitomi smiled to herself hearing the door open and a set of boots walk in. Gently running her fingers through her hair she turned finding a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.   
  
Hitomi's smile immediately faded as she backed herself into the mirror.   
  
"D-Dilandau." She gasped.   
  
"Miss me?" He asked chuckling as he began to confront her.  
  
Hitomi swallowed hard, a scream bubbled up from her throat. Watching as each step he took towards her Hitomi began to remember fragments of memories she tried burying away. Pictures of Dilandau touching her, grabbing her, …rapping her. All of it crashing down around her.  
  
Hitomi let out a little sob as she no longer could control her emotions.  
  
Oddly enough Dilandau gently scooped Hitomi into his arms. With his metal claw he began to caress her face and close the gap between them.   
  
Her whole body shivered from his touch, he now stared into her green-red speckled eyes and kissed her. Hitomi's mind screamed as her body shut down and she was again lost; lost in the deepest, darkest reaches of her mind.  
  
**~**~**  
  
As Dilandau continued to kiss the non-responding Hitomi; suddenly the door broke open as Allen ran in. His eyes narrowed while he began to unsheathe his sword, grinning Dilandau broke the kiss.  
  
"What's the matter Allen? Looks different from your point of view doesn't it?" Dilandau chuckled as he licks the side of Hitomi's face, "She's so delicious, don't you agree?"   
  
Growling Allen had seen and heard enough, Dilandau then released Hitomi whom crumbled to the floor. The two charge in unison, however they don't fight for long. Just as Allen corners Dilandau he abruptly feels sharp shots of pain through his stomach.   
  
Little by little he gazes down to find a sword through his stomach, weakened he falls against the wall as the blade is viscously pulled out. Allen's vision blurs as he glances up to find six of Dilandau's Dragonslayers are standing around them.   
  
Chesta picks Hitomi up off the floor and begins to leave as do the others.  
  
"C-Coward." Allen chokes out.   
  
Dilandau stops in mid step and turns back. He stands over Allen with a sympathetic grin.  
  
"Sorry Allen, but your only an appetizer. Van's my main course!" With that he plunged his sword through Allen's heart and twisted the blade one quarter to the left.   
  
Allen screams in pain as Dilandau pulls out his sword leaving him to bleed to death.   
  
Else where Van continues his fight with one of Dilandau's Dragonslayers and finally kills him. The solder falls limply to the ground murmuring his apologies to his master when Van's remembers he was on his way to see Hitomi.   
  
His mind snaps. Hitomi!  
  
Van dashed off to her room only to find Allen in a bleeding mess on the floor, Van kneels down next to his friend. Gently he pulls the dying knight into his arms, Allen's eyes flicker open momentarily. His lips move yet no sound emits from them, they pull up into a weak smile as his eyes dim and his body goes limp.   
  
Van sat silently as he held his friend in his arms, he lowers his head and gently places his hand over the knights eyes closing them forever. Gradually he places Allen's lifeless body onto the floor and rises. Turning away with his head lowered he tightens his fist while stalking off to diminish his enemy.   
  
**~**~**  
  
Palas in ruins, innocent people dying without cause, Millerna, Merle, Allen, Dryden.. All Gone! Everyone and everything he has ever came to know or love had been taken and destroyed by one man.  
  
Van stalked through the halls of Palas, killing any and all enemies he came in contact with. Taking their lives with only one slash of his blade; rotating, Van directed his attention to the throne, finding Dilandau lounging with Hitomi in his lap. Even from his distance he could see Hitomi, her eyes dead, just like the first time he saw her.   
  
Again he turns and continues down the red carpet towards Dilandau, the albino smirks as his Dragonslayers run out to stop him. Keeping his eyes on Dilandau Van easily disposes of them all; maintaining his eye contact until he stops at the bottom of the steps.   
  
Dilandau caresses Hitomi's cheek with his metal claw, she barely flinches.  
  
"Time to wake up honey," Dilandau coos into Hitomi's ear. "I want your full attention when I kill Van."  
  
Suddenly as if she was in a trance and the mere mention of Van's name her eyes slowly came into focus. Van glances to Hitomi and raises his hand out to her, mumbling her name with little emotion.  
  
Hitomi turns her head towards Van's blurry form as her eyes finally come into complete focus. Her eyes widen as she smiles brightly putting out her arms and crying out his name.  
  
"Van!"   
  
She moves to get up and go to him but finds she can't. Looking down she comes to notice an arm protectively wrapped around her waist, her eyes dart to Van's. Her mind screams at her and her heart pounds franticly; slowly her head rotates to the right as she finds herself staring into two crimson eyes. A scream erupts in the back of her throat and yet she only makes a little "eep" noise.   
  
"Dilandau let Hitomi go, your fight is with me. She has nothing to do with it." Van's words cause Dilandau to chuckle as he draws his full attention to Van.  
  
"Oh but she has everything to do with it." He then snaps his fingers as two more Dragonslayers come out from behind the throne.  
  
They grab Hitomi and hold her steady. Dilandau then proceeds to saunter down the steps, unsheathing his sword along the way. He stops at the bottom, Van now standing a mere five feet away.   
  
"Well come on then!" He screams.  
  
Momentarily Van looked unsteady, for his own sword shook in his grasp. Without warning, Dilandau charged. His blade flew through the air slicing the very atmosphere and colliding in an immense clamor with Van's sword. Dilandau seemed to tower over Van, applying his entire weight against the sword. Van's eyes narrowed and focused; he applied his own pressure and resisted the enormous power set against him. The King coiled his muscle up, letting the albino gradually push him into himself and towards the ground.   
  
With a sudden cry, Van released. He whipped his sword out from under Dilandau's, bringing it back down with a clash. Dilandau's eyes widened as his own blade began to move towards himself, Dilandau pressed with all his strength, savoring the sense of dominance he gained from watching Van struggle beneath him.   
  
Feeling his hair stand on end, Van leaped back. Swords scraped together creating a squeal of nails on chalkboard, both fighters slowly gaining their stance and breaking apart.   
  
Both warriors gasped for air, panting and breathing deeply. Dilandau chuckled as he lunged forward attacking Van and catching him off guard, Dilandau's blade collided with Van's back as the young King tried to escape the careless attack.   
  
Van gave out a sharp cry as his crimson blood began to soak through his shirt, Dilandau chuckled again enjoying the way Van's face twisted in agony.   
  
"What's the matter Van, does it hurt?!"   
  
Laughing psychotically the albino failed to notice the blade striking above him. Gritting his teeth and sliding back Dilandau smirked as Van grazed his right shoulder. Fairly little blood drizzled down Van's blade as he sliced the tip of his sword into Dilandau's metal arm.  
  
Dilandau let out a snarl as the blade nicked his skin, slitting the black generals jacket as well as the white fabric of his under shirt. Eyeing his wound his teeth began grinding together, Van set an arrogant smirk only further infuriating Dilandau as they again attacked each other. Metal clashed against metal; swing for swing, blow for blow. Neither once taking notice to the blood gathering under their feet as they continued their onslaught.   
  
Van inhaled sharply as he felt his foot slipping. The blood pooling on the marble floor beneath his feet caused him to lose traction. Dilandau instantly caught the stumble and dove in, his sword scrapping Van's exposed side.   
  
Hitomi cried out as Van met with the cold slap of concrete, raggedly breathing Dilandau staggered towards Van. The King barely rolled out of danger as the crazed albino rammed his sword into that very spot.   
  
Van jumped to his feet as the two stared one another down. Labored breaths escaping both lips, Van's vision blurred briefly as he staggered back and forth to keep his balance.   
  
Dilandau grinned once again taking the opportunity in attacking Van, just as he surged forward Hitomi cried out breaking free from her captors and running into the heat of battle.  
  
**~**~**  
  
With little sanity left, Hitomi grabbed a hold of Dilandau's free arm begging and pleading him to stop. Dilandau barks orders to his Dragonslayers who grab her again trying desperately to retain her. Somehow over powering them Hitomi dives at Dilandau forcing him to finally withdrawal from his fight.  
  
Grabbing her arm he pulls her off to the side, Van however takes this chance to his advantage and charges forward. His eyes dart to Hitomi, who's appearance matched that of Dilandau's. Unfortunately in that moment Van used Hitomi's distraction and plunged forward stabbing Dilandau's side.   
  
Dilandau and Hitomi cried in-unison, even as Dilandau deepened Van's sword into himself, he twisted around stabbing Van as well.   
  
**~**~**  
  
It all happened so fast to him, he stabbed Dilandau and yet Hitomi suffered too. He watched as in slow motion her clothes shredding below her right lung. Panic replaced by pure pain shrouded her features as she slumped forward, her body no longer able to hold her weight.   
  
He watched her fall and yet in his own minds' eye he envisioned Dilandau diving over Hitomi and striking him. Though as Dilandau's figure blurs Van realizes he had been wounded.   
  
Dilandau laughs hysterically before he collapses to his knee's, even as his blood pores from his stomach Dilandau managed to stagger and stand over Van.  
  
"I've tasted my revenge Van, and it's sweet." Dilandau grins but it slowly fades as blood begins to trickle its way down his lips.  
  
As if in a trance Dilandau covers his mouth, he coughs choking up blood that falls from his mouth like a waterfall. His body slumps down onto on knee as the whole sight makes Van smirk,  
  
"Dilandau.." Van croaks. "You may have had your revenge, but I've also gotten mine. You won't survive from that wound for long."   
  
But in response those crimson eyes glance up at him, a laugh erupts from his bloody mouth as he sits.  
  
"Heh, can't you see. If I go she comes with me."  
  
**~**~**  
  
"W-What?"   
  
Van couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"Your lying." He growled out.  
  
"Ha!" Dilandau scoffed. "Can't you see it yet? Just look at her, she will die with me. So come on Van. Kill me! See what happens when you kill me off and watch as your precious little Hitomi dies as well!"   
  
Dilandau laughed a couple more times before the blood loss kicked in and he fell back against the floor.   
  
'He's right' Van thought to himself as he stared at Hitomi. 'She may not be bleeding as much as Dilandau, but all the wounds are the same…'   
  
"If-if I let you live, …you can never come near her again."   
  
Dilandau seemed to be quietly pondering the possibilities of what Van had told him. Suddenly he began to chuckle, but the chuckling turned into insane like laughter.  
  
"Is that it Van?" He hissed struggling to get back up, "Do you really think sparing my life will save hers?" His face turned serious as he pulled a dagger from inside his jacket. "I'd rather kill us both, than live without her." He murmured quietly.  
  
Saying that Dilandau stumbled over to Hitomi, all the while Van sat watching as if it were all a dream. Dilandau slumped down once more next to her,   
  
"So beautiful." He gently ran a metal finger down her cheek and turned his crimson eyes to Van. "Say good-bye Van."   
  
Dilandau then shoved the dagger into Hitomi's chest, her eyes widened as she gave a silent gasp.  
  
"NOOO!" Van cried jumping to his feet.  
  
Dilandau gave one last grin as blood began to drip down his lips. His eyes dulled and his body slumped over Hitomi's as both their bodies pooled in blood.  
  
Van stood staring at the display before him, he slowly made his way over towards their bodies. Kneeling down, he pushed Dilandau off Hitomi. Crystal tears began to slip down his tanned cheeks as he continued to stare down at his green eyed beauty.  
  
"Hitomi.." He whispered gently brushing some strands out of her eyes.   
  
As Van caressed Hitomi's dead figure he failed to realize the dagger was missing. He also failed to notice Dilandau raising the same dagger over his head and stabbing him in the back and straight through his heart.  
  
End  
  
(AN: Ta-da There you have it, the ending of a life time. I hope you've enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it at 3 in the morning. I'm sorry for all those who um V/H fans, & H/D fans and Allen fans; anyway thanks for reading this and for those who don't like my ending needn't worry. I've taken the liberty of writing two extra endings which I will be putting up shortly. Thank You again for waiting and reading! ~andy ^-^) 


	8. Second Ending

Second Ending  
  
(AN: Don't get me wrong, I hate notes before the story. But this is a warning, I'm not going into much detail, or anything like that. Sorry. This was just something fun and I'm terrible at fighting scenes, so enjoy and use your imagination to make anything better. I personally think it's craptacular; oh and this is the original rough draft. ~andy n.n)  
  
Van finds Dilandau in the throne room with Hitomi in his lap. The albino stands handing Hitomi off to the side as he awaits Van's attack. Enraged, Van charges towards Dilandau, his wings explode out of his back giving him more speed as he rams his sword through Dilandau's heart.   
  
The albino screams in pain slumping forward and further into Van's sword. He shoves Dilandau's corpse off his blade and slays the rest of Dilandau's men.  
  
(told you it would be quick, hahah)   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The room was still, the only movement was the rising and falling of Van and Hitomi's slumbering figures. Tossing in her sleep Hitomi whimpered as her dreams continued to eat her alive.  
  
**~**~**  
  
They held each other lovingly, he kissed butterfly kisses down her jaw. Hitomi giggled as she stared into the eyes of the man see loved, Van. A bright door appears before them as it opens and a shadowy figure makes their way into their lives. Hitomi screams as the shadow takes figure; Dilandau runs forward killing Van in front of her eyes. He turns opening his arms out to her, a smile graces his pale face as she is pulled into his embrace.   
  
"Running will get you know where, don't forget you will always be mine." He coos this into her ear as her heart begins to pound.  
  
Dilandau gently cups her face with his left hand and caresses her cheek with his right. His metal fingers scrape down the side of her face as he pulls her in for a kiss.  
  
**~**~**  
  
Shaking violently Hitomi jerks awake from her nightmare, her breaths labored and skin clammy. Van sensing his wife's fear he sluggishly rises from his spot to move closer to her. Hitomi sighs with a little smile and tells him to go back to sleep, Van complies. She silently watches him fall back asleep as she hears Dilandau's voice in her head.  
  
'Yes let him sleep, we have much to finish.'  
  
Startled by the voice she shakes her head remembering Van had killed that psycho along time ago. Rising from her bed, Hitomi wanders into her bathroom to rinse the sweat off her face.   
  
Cupping the water in her hands she splashes herself and looks up at herself in the mirror. However the reflection staring back at her is not herself, but Dilandau. He smirks crossing his arms,  
  
"Surprised? I told you that you and I will always be together."  
  
Horrified Hitomi shakes her head and backs away,   
  
"No, your not real. I'm dreaming.." She barely mumbles fearing to voice herself any louder.  
  
"Believe me darling," He grins. "This is real, you can never get rid of me. You and I were meant to be." Dilandau coos as he reaches out of the mirror grabbing Hitomi and pulling her so he can caress her face lovingly.  
  
Hitomi suddenly leaps out bed, shaking violently as she covers her lips with her hands while gasping for air. Van immediately wakes and comforts his wife. He pulls her to him and soon he falls back to sleep (good job Van -.-;), but Hitomi fears closing her eyes.   
  
Slowly rising and removing herself from Van's loving hold, Hitomi creeps into their bathroom. She readies herself and glances into the mirror, the only reflection she sees is herself. Sighing in relief Hitomi gently touches her face to make sure that it's really her. Relieved she splashes her face with cold water and opens her eyes to stare into the crimson eyes of Dilandau.   
  
Before anything could be done Dilandau grins saying 'Boo', Hitomi screams as she throws herself back and into the wall behind her.   
  
End  
  
(AN: So? Like it? E-mail me and tell me what you think. Told you it wasn't going to be great, I don't plan on changing it much. That is unless I find it boring. Not likely though. =3 ) 


	9. Third Ending

Third Ending  
  
(AN: This is my favorite ending. And by far the shortest. ^-^;)  
  
Dilandau and Van duke it out, but in the end Dilandau prevails. He takes his prize and returns home to the vone.  
  
****Years Pass****  
  
She nervously waited, her sweaty hands gripped the sword in her grasp. She knew he'd be here soon, looking for her like he always does. The sound of boots clanking against metal floors alarmed Hitomi as she readied herself for attack.  
  
Hitomi glances out from behind her door seeing Dilandau coming closer and closer and closer. Refusing to let him get the best of her, she jumped out swinging her blade down into the awaiting steal of Dilandau's sword.   
  
The two clashed metal against metal, Hitomi struggled to force back Dilandau's blade as he pushed back while Hitomi gets hit the ground. Her sword clanked against the cold metal floor as she lays their dead to the world. Dilandau kneels down next to her picking her up in his arms. Her body leaning loosely against his own.   
  
"When will you learn. I won, he's never coming back. Your mine. Except it." Dilandau murmurs into her ear hugging her into his arms; Hitomi continues to keep still, not even responding to his hold on her.  
  
"Never." She growls out.   
  
"You will," He adds rubbing his metal hand over her round belly. "You will learn to behave, if not for me, but for the baby."  
  
End.. really it is  
  
(AN: Yay, I love a happy ending. n.n; I hope you liked it, this is the last of the last of the last chapter of "Captured". Thank You for reading and please e-mail me to tell me what you think…^-^ If you haven't noticed I kept Dilandau to the very end, I can't help but torture Hitomi. I love D/H pairings. ~andy) 


End file.
